SWEET COFFE
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Kakashi Hatake seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni tingkat akhir juga bekerja paruh waktu di kedai coffe milik ayah angkatnya bertemu dengan seorang General manager bernama Tobirama Senju berumur 34 tahun. pertemuan di cafe dengan cara aneh. -Bad Sumary- Warn: YAOI (ManxBoy),R18 , Smut, Romance, Drama, etc.


**Maaf, minna.. ada beberapa story yang saya hapus dari sini, karena idenya hilang seketika. dan untuk selanjutnya saya akan berusaha aktif kembali,mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan selama ini, atau menghilang begitu saja. disebebkan urusan Duta lebih sibuk daribiasanya. Ya, tentu saja karena saya menjalani Kuliah kembali, dengan jurusan berbeda dan tugas yang berbeda. Maka tugas terlalu banyak (^_^'a) hounto Gommenasai! jujur, gak enak menggantungkan sebuah cerita, dan saya lupa memberitahu untuk hiatus. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi,saya mudah lupa ahahahaha... Hai' sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya readers-san!**

 **oh, dan ini story baru dari kegabutan, sebenarnya udah lama sih ini, ada di wattpad saya hehe... khusus ini story berbau Yaoi, jadi yang gak suka, silahkan bisa di -SKIP- okay, doakan saja saya kembali seperti biasa.**

 **Sekian dari saya**

 **RiverBloody-13**

* * *

 **\- Part I – Art & Coffe - **

Siang ini nampak cuaca yang kurang mendukung. Membuat sebagian para penduduk di negeri sakura sudah tampak lelah dengan kegiatan juga kesibukan yang mereka lakukan, terlebih udara panas serta sinar matahari semakin terik.

Walaupun musim kali ini, ialah musim panas. Tak membuat seorang pemuda dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni di sebuah Universitas Konoha International.

Pemuda tersebut nampak melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko peralatan alat-alat seni di deretan ruko-ruko yang ada disana. Kedua mata yang berbeda itu mulai menelusuri deretan rak-rak dalam toko, guna mencari benda yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Permisi, nona. Apakah disini menyediakan kuas berukuran 0, 00 dan 000? karena, ku sudah mencari di toko yang berada di ujung, dekat perempatan sana. Dan, mereka bilang sedang kehabisan," ucap pemuda itu kepada pegawai toko.

"Kuas dengan ukuran segitu, ya? tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada di bagian etalase depan tuan." Balas pegawai toko yang langsung berjalan menuju etalase depan diikuti pemuda bersurai perak.

Sampai di etalase depan, pegawai itu mulai mencari benda yang dimaksud sang pemuda. Kemudian wanita itu mengambilkan sesuai ukuran yang diminta si pemuda perak.

"Uh.. ini kuas dengan ukuran yang anda minta, tuan," ucap pegawai tersebut dengan memberikan kuas-kuas ke atas kaca etalase. Pemuda bersurai perak itupun mengambil kuas dan tersenyum kepada pegawai wanita di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, nona. Syukurlah disini masih ada persediannya, bisa kacau jika aku harus mencari ke tempat lain," ucapnya ke pegawai toko. Dan, pegawai toko itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat benda yang di inginkan, pemuda perak itu langsung menuju ke kasir untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran. Selesai melakukan pembayaran, ia pun keluar dari toko dengan menenteng tas belanja berisikan peralatan kuliahnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap menuju kedai coffe. Tempat dimana ia melakukan kerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang barista.

* * *

• **Sweet Coffe •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: © Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **.**

 **Story: © RiverBloody**

 **.**

 **Cast: ALL**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **\- Tobirama x Kakashi -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg, AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, hurt/comfort, Drama, Humor, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Di harapkan berhati-hati membaca, karena akan membuat readers kejang" tak karuan, disebabkan isinya yang luar binasanya! #ngaco! Jika di bawah umur, tanggung masing" karena ini khusus content 18+, Nyahahaha~ #evillaugh )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

* * *

 **Scribble Latte, 5 P.M**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi kini tengah melakukan sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktunya di kedai coffe yang bernama 'Scribble Latte'. Hatake Kakashi nama pemuda perak melawan gravitasi itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku, berpadu celana jeans berwarna hitam, tak lupa apron ciri khas seorang barista dengan warna cokelat.

Sebelum kedai coffe di buka, Kakashi menyiapkan semua peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk meracik coffe. Selain itu, ia bekerja tidak sendiri. Melainkan ia bekerja bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Kedai coffe yang diberi nama 'Scribble Latte' akan dibuka pukul 6 sore dan tutup pukul 12 malam.

Kedai ini memiliki suasana yang begitu nyaman dan cozy. Banyak remaja maupun orangtua akan mampir ke kedai coffe ini. Kedai coffe yang masih terlihat baru. Ya, sebenarnya kepemilikan kedai coffe ini milik ayah angkat Kakashi yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Minato membangun kedai ini untuk Kakashi, dikarenakan Kakashi telah menjadi anak yang baik bagi Minato juga keluarga kecilnya.

Kakashi di angkat ketika ia berumur 13 tahun. Saat itu, ayah kandung Kakashi ialah tetangga Minato dan teman satu kantor di SMU Konoha Internasional. Sakumo Hatake ialah seorang wakil kepala sekolah dan guru sejarah kala itu. Tapi, tepat di umur Kakashi yang menginjak di angka 13, ayahnya terkena serangan jantung saat melakukan tugas di Suna. Hal tersebut membuat Kakashi tak percaya akan kabar meninggal ayahnya.

Ia pun hanya bisa menangis, sampai sebuah tangan mengusap pucuk kepala Kakashi. Kakashi kecil menoleh ke arah, siapa gerangan yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut itu. Dilihatnya senyuman hangat terukir dari wajah seorang pria berumur pertengahan 30an tersebut. Minato mengusap kepala Kakashi, dan dia pun menenangkan Kakashi yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Sebulan setelah kematian ayah Kakashi, Minato mengajukan surat ke pengadilan tuk mengambil alih hak asuh Kakashi sebagai anaknya.

Kakashi sempat menolak, tapi Kushina istri dari Minato pun membujuk Kakashi untuk tinggal bersama dan menjadi anak angkat mereka sampai sekarang. Walaupun Kakashi di angkat oleh Minato sebagai anak, tak membuat dirinya mengubah marga keluarga asli. Karena, Kakashi ingin tetap menyandang marga dari ayahnya.

"oi, Kakashi… apa, kau sudah selesai yang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya?" sahut seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dikuncir nanas. "Oi… Kakashi… Kakashi… hahh, Oi—kau sedang melamunkan apa, huh?" timpalnya lagi sambil menepuk pundak pemuda perak tersebut.

"uh, ahh.. ma-maaf, Iruka. A-aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa, ahahahaha…." ucap Kakashi nampak tersadar dari lamunan lebih tepatnya kenangan di masa lalu ia berada.

"Benarkah? apa, kau tak sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Karena, sedari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu. Dan kau tak menjawab sama sekali, Kakashi." jelas Iruka salah satu pegawai di kedai coffe tersebut. Iruka tak hanya pegawai, melainkan ia sahabat kental Kakashi sejak kecil.

"aku serius, Iruka. Apa, aku terlihat seperti orang melamun? Hehehe… sudahlah, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas, karena setengah jam lagi akan buka," ucap Kakashi, dan Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas sambil memasang sebuah senyuman tipis.

Kakashi dan Iruka telah selesai menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk kedai coffe, dan beberapa jam lagi akan dibuka, semua pegawai pun sudah mulai datang untuk bekerja di kedai coffe Scribble Latte.

••••••

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tanda kedai coffe Scribble Latte telah dibuka. Kakashi yang bertugas sebagai barista, mulai nampak melakukan tugas dibalik bar. Tangan yang begitu lihai mulai meracik berbagai bahan tuk di satu padukan menjadi sebuah segelas minuman coffe yang diinginkan pelanggan.

Tak hanya orangtua, remaja, ataupun para gadis memesan minuman dari racikan yang di buat Kakashi, semuanya menginginkan coffe buatan Kakashi. mengakibatkan pemuda dengan surai perak itu nampak kewalahan dengan pesanan yang begitu melonjak di malam ini. malam dengan udara panas, tak menyurutkan pengunjung untuk terus berdatangan ke kedai coffe Scribble Latte.

Malam pun kian larut, para pengunjung yang tadinya ramai, kini mulai nampak bepergian meninggalkan kedai coffe. Kakashi yang tadi nampak meracik pesanan demi pesanan para pengunjung, mulai terlihat tak sibuk seperti saat dibukanya kedai. Di dalam kedai coffe hanya tampak segelintir pengunjung. Pekerjaannya sebagai barista memang menguras energi, tetapi Kakashi tak pernah mengeluh akan hal seperti itu, ia justru bahagia dan memasang senyuman tipis dikarenakan pengunjung yang datang ke kedai coffe menandakan menyukai racikan dibuatnya.

"Kakashi, ini sudah jam 11.50, kau ingin menutupnya sekarang, atau nanti tepat jam 12 saja?" tanya Obito salah satu pegawai kedai yang lain, dia juga teman dekat Kakashi layaknya Iruka. Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah obito yang bertanya kepadanya perihal kedai yang akan ditutup sekarang atau nanti, walaupun sudah terlihat jika pengunjung telah bepergian, dan keadaan tuk saat ini bisa terbilang sepi.

"jika kau ingin pulang sekarang, tak apa Obito. Ajaklah Rin, biar aku dan Iruka mungkin yang menutup kedai. Lagipula, aku harus menghitung pemasukan hari ini, terlebih dahulu." jawab Kakashi dengan tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya.

"kau yakin? Hahh… baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Rin, ayo kita pulang," teriak Obito kepada Rin yang juga pegawai di kedai bagian kasir.

"okay, Obito. Uhm, Kakashi semua pemasukan sudah ku hitung sekalian tadi. Jadi, kau tak usah repot-repot untuk menghitungnya kembali. nih, catatan pemasukan hari ini." ucap Rin sambil memberikan catatan hasil keseluruhan pemasukan keuangan kedai.

"Uh, terima kasih Rin. Maaf, kalau merepotkanmu untuk menghitung pemasukan hari ini," tukas Kakashi dengan menggaruk pipinya.

"hn, tidak masalah kok, setidaknya mengurangi beban pekerjaanmu tiap malam sehabis tutup kedai, Kakashi," balas Rin. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan dari teman kecilnya tersebut.

"kalau begitu, aku dan Rin duluan ya, Kakashi. selamat malam, kalau sudah jamnya segeralah tutup kedai coffenya. Jangan tidur larut malam, yang ada besok kau telat seperti tadi," sahut Obito yang terdengar seperti orangtua.

"santai saja, aku tak akan telat besok, hehe… kau juga, jaga Rin baik-baik, dan hati-hati ya," balas Kakashi dengan memasang eyesmile. Obito membalas senyuman Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitupula dengan Rin. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pulang.

Kini, hanya tampak Kakashi juga Iruka yang berada di kedai. Sedangkan para pegawai lainnya sudah terlihat pulang satu persatu. Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan membersihkan meja pun ditepuk pundaknya oleh Iruka.

"Kakashi, aku pulang duluan ya. Maaf, jika aku tak membantumu sampai selesai, aku lupa masih ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan, hehehe…" jelas Iruka dengan memasang cengiran aneh.

"hn, tak masalah. Lagipula, tinggal menutup depan kan? juga bagian bar, itu masalah kecil. Dan, cepatlah pulang, dasar pelupa," sahut Kakashi sambil menoyor kepala Iruka. Iruka tetap memasang cengirannya dan ia pun langsung berlari keluar kedai.

"Maaf, Kakashi, lain kali aku tak akan lupa lagi, dan terima kasih. Selamat malam!" seru Iruka yang sudah mulai menjauh, Kakashi yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

••••••

Sepeninggal Iruka yang terlebih dahulu pulang, sekarang hanya dirinya sendiri di kedai. Kakashi telah selesai menyapu juga mengelap meja, ia juga yang mengangkat-angkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja. Kakashi saat ini berada di balik meja bar, ia tengah menyusun gelas-gelas ke rak sambil mengelap dengan kain bersih. Kakashi terlalu sibuk dengan gelas-gelas yang bersihkan kemudian disusun di sana.

Sampai, suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar akibat suara lonceng di bagian belakang.

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup," ucap Kakashi yang langsung berbalik badan tuk melihat, siapa jam segini masih berkunjung ke kedai coffenya. Bahkan, dirinya lupa untuk membalik tanda open ke closed.

Pengunjung itu tak menjawab sama sekali, ia tetap berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di stools bar.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami…." Belum selesai Kakashi berbicara, pengunjung itu menatap datar Kakashi.

"berikan aku segelas vodka," ucap pengunjung yang diketahui seorang pria berumur 30-an. Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan pengunjung tersebut, mengangkat alis sebelah. Pertanda ia bingung dan heran akan ucapan dari pria di hadapannya.

"Oi, berikan aku segelas vodka! Kau tak dengar permintaanku ya? Apa kau tuli, huh?!" sahutnya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat pengunjung aneh itupun hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Ia pun berbalik, dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk si pengunjung. Untungnya masih ada sisa bahan-bahan yang masih tersedia di sana.

Selesai membuat secangkir minuman, ia berbalik kembali kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi coffe ke hadapan si pengunjung.

"Disini bukan bar yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol, melainkan disini ialah kedai coffe, tuan. Dan anda telah salah masuk sepertinya, juga anda sedang ada masalah? Maaf, jika saya lancang. Jadi, untuk itu saya buatkan secangkir coffe yang dicampur beberapa rempah-rempah seperti jahe, kayu manis, dan beberapa jenis lainnya tak lupa diberikan gula batu untuk manisnya. Arabian Coffe, sangat cocok untuk merilekskan pikiran yang sedang kacau atau memiliki sebuah masalah, itu lebih baik daripada segelas vodka," jelas panjang lebar Kakashi kepada si pengunjung di hadapannya. pengunjung itu memiliki surai putih, wajahnya tampan juga tirus, hidung mancung tak lupa tiga garis merah pada kedua pipi dan dagunya. Siapa saja yang akan melihat pasti terpesona, jika yang melihat wanita atau gadis muda.

Pria yang tadi diberikan secangkir arabian coffe oleh Kakashi, hanya bisa sedikit terbengong walau wajahnya masih nampak datar jika dilihat siapapun. Pria itu tak menyangka jika dirinya salah masuk kedai. Ia pikir tadi bar yang biasanya dirinya kunjungi untuk melepaskan penat dari permasalahan yang konkrit.

"Minumlah, tuan. Jika coffenya dingin tak akan enak," sahut Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah selesai membersihkan serta merapikan gelas juga cangkir di rak belakang tubuhnya. Kakashi yang kini pun sudah melepaskan apron cokelat sebagai ciri khas seorang barista. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam juga jaket hoodie berwarna merah.

"Hn, apa yang kau jelaskan itu benar? Tentang secangkir coffe yang lebih baik daripada segelas vodka? Karena, aku biasanya meminum segelas vodka tuk menghilangkan penat, pusing ataupun masalah dalam pikiranku," ujar pria itu.

"hm, apa aku kurang meyakinkan? Jika tuan tak mencobanya, mana bisa tahu akan kebenaran yang ku jelaskan beberapa menit yang lalu?" balas Kakashi yang tengah menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Hahhh… baiklah, akan ku minum," ucapnya kemudian. Pria itupun menarik cangkir di hadapannya lalu meneguk isi cairan pekat di dalamnya. Awalnya terasa manis dan sedikit pahitnya coffe dilanjut tajamnya rasa dari rempah-rempah yang menggigit lidah. Cairan hitam pekat itupun mengalir ke dalam kerongkongan dan menjalar ke dalam perut. Setelah meneguk coffe tersebut, ia pun meletakkan cangkir kembali ke atas tatakan. Pria itu kembali menatap datar Kakashi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"ini…. uhm… enak, dan rasanya begitu manis juga pahit dan sedikit ada rasa yang begitu menggigit lidah, setelah itu hangat di perut… ya, sepertinya kata-katamu benar, ini lebih baik daripada segelas vodka," balas pria itu masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"arabian coffe memang lebih cocok untuk merilekskan pikiran di saat sedang penat ataupun memiliki sebuah masalah, karena campuran rempah-rempah juga gula batu bisa menjadi satu padu dengan coffe yang dibuat. Uh, kalau vodka hanya bisa menghilangkan penat sebentar saja, juga kandungannya tak bagus untuk organ-organ dalam tubuh yang rentan akan sebuah penyakit," jelas Kakashi kembali, dan pria tersebut hanya bisa terperangah oleh ucapan yang dilontarkan Kakashi.

"kau, apa kau seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran?" tanya pria itu "sebelumnya, maaf untuk yang tadi, jika aku sudah membentakmu. Oh, ya perkenalkan namaku Tobirama Senju," ucap pria itu.

"Bukan, aku bukan mahasiswa kedokteran, maaf. Ahahahaha, lagipula aku hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni. Tapi, aku suka sekali membaca jadi sedikit paham akan minuman alkohol dan minuman tanpa alkohol. salam kenal, tuan Tobirama Senju. Namaku, Kakashi Hatake," balas Kakashi dengan memasang eyesmile.

"Kakashi Hatake? sepertinya aku mengetahui nama marga itu. apa, kau masih ada hubungannya dengan Sakumo Hatake?" tanya Tobirama kepada Kakashi.

"heh, anda mengenal Sakumo Hatake? dia ayahku, aku tak menyangka jika anda mengenal ayah saya," ucap Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

Tobirama yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi sedikit terkejut,

"kau anaknya? pantas saja, wajahmu seolah tidak asing bagiku. Ya, aku mengenal ayahmu. Dia guru sewaktu aku kelas dua SMU. Dia pria yang baik, dan terus memberikan nasihat kepada murid-muridnya, walaupun aku dulu tipikal yang sangat dingin dan kurang berteman. Tapi, beliau mendekatiku dan memberikan arahan untuk mencari seorang teman, hehe. oh, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu, terakhir bertemu saat aku sudah sarjana," ucap Tobirama dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Tobirama sedikit memasang senyuman rapuh, ia sungguh tak menyangka jika ayahnya memiliki murid yang selalu mengingat seperti sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi ayahku telah meninggal saat umurku 13 tahun, dia meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung. Saat itu, dia sedang bertugas di Suna," jelas Kakashi kemudian pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Tobirama yang mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, tak menyangka jika guru yang selama ini memberikan arahan untuk mencari teman juga panutan bagi dirinya, telah tiada untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan? Maaf… jujur saja, aku tak menyangka jika Sakumo sensei sudah meninggal," ucapnya, dan Tobirama pun langsung mengusap wajahnya kemudian menghabiskan sisa coffe dalam cangkir. Pria itu pun beranjak dari duduknya, entah kenapa masalah yang ia alami telah pergi begitu saja dan tergantikan kabar duka yang tak sengaja ia dapat dari anak gurunya sendiri. Sungguh memilukan, bagi dirinya. Padahal, sebelum ia mendapat masalah, Tobirama pernah berpikir ingin berkunjung ke SMU dimana ia menimba ilmu, dan ingin menemui gurunya.

Ia mengingat jelas, jika Sakumo sensei akan tetap mengajar di Konoha Internasional High School. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan justru informasi kurang menyenangkan, pertemuan yang tak disengaja, di sebuah kedai coffe. Bertemu dengan orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan guru sewaktu sekolah, juga nama Sakumo sensei masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Ketika, pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama marga yang sama dengan Sakumo sensei. Menggelitik Tobirama Senju tuk langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan gurunya begitu saja.

"sudah larut, terima kasih untuk perbincangan juga kabarnya, dan coffenya sungguh enak." ucap Tobirama yang langsung mengeluarkan uang seribu yen lalu meletakkan diatas meja bar.

"Tobirama-san, maaf sepertinya kembaliannya tak ada," balas Kakashi.

"hm, tak apa. ambil saja kembaliannya, atau mungkin besok saja dikembalikan. Karena, aku akan kembali lagi mampir ke sini, untuk Arabian Coffe yang kau racik, Kakashi," ujar Tobirama, dan pria itu tersenyum tipis. Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepala sambil menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengiyakan saja ucapan pria tersebut. daripada harus berdebat yang tidak penting, menurutnya.

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan untuk selanjutnya," balas Kakashi dan mengambil cangkir yang sudah kosong kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam wastafel cuci piring.

"kau, pulang sendiri? Bagaimana jika aku antar kau pulang, lagipula ini sudah pukul 1 malam," tawar Tobirama sambil memakai mantelnya dan menenteng tas kerja.

"Ah, terima kasih Tobirama-san, aku naik kendaraan kok, lebih tepatnya sepeda. Ya, karena jarak rumah dan kedai tak terlalu jauh," ucap Kakashi memunggunggi Tobirama, pemuda itu tengah mencuci cangkir bekas Tobirama tadi. Setelah selesai mencuci cangkir dan tatakan, Kakashi mengelap tangannya dengan kain lap. Kemudian ia mengambil tas selempang, dan berjalan meninggalkan meja bar, tak lupa kunci untuk mengunci ia ambil.

Kakashi tak tahu jika di luar kedai masih ada Tobirama yang berdiri menunggunya.

"uahh… ku pikir Tobirama-san sudah pulang, masih ada disini rupanya?" ucap Kakashi yang nampak terkejut melihat Tobirama berdiri di depan kedai.

"aku menunggumu, maaf jika mengagetkanmu. Dan aku juga tak mendengarmu tadi, aku langsung keluar tanpa permisi," jelasnya

"hahh, begitu ya, ahahaha… tapi, aku pulang naik sepeda," ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk sepeda di parkiran depan kedai. Pemuda itu nampak memasang cengiran, kemudian ia mengunci pintu kedai tak lupa menarik trali besi tuk menutup kedai.

"ouh begitu, apa tak masalah, kau naik sepeda sendirian?" ujar Tobirama. Kakashi yang mendengar hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"hehehe… maaf, aku bukan seorang gadis, aku seorang pria Tobirama-san, jadi tak masalah. Lagipula, aku mantan atlit Taekwondo," tutur Kakashi dengan memasang eyesmile. "nah, kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok Tobirama-san!" seru Kakashi yang mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran, Tobirama pun masih sempat berdiri di sana sejenak, melihat kepergian Kakashi begitu saja. Setelahnya ia pun menyusul beranjak dari sana, pergi meninggalkan kedai dengan mengenakan mobil yang ia kendarai sendiri.

Di sanalah pertemuan antar keduanya, di sebuah kedai dengan ketidaksengajaan tuk bertemu. Antara seorang pengunjung dan pegawai kedai, saling berbicara sejenak masalah coffe dan memperkenalkan diri, berlanjut pertanyaan yang spontan begitu saja, menjadi sebuah informasi penting. Apakah cerita pertemuan ini akan tetap berlanjut sama? Atau akan mengarah ke jalan yang berbeda? Entahlah, yang pasti keduanya telah bertemu tanpa disengaja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continued –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung, maaf kalau pendek dan… ini fict pertama author-san dengan genre Yaoi. XD**

 **Astaga, ini benar-benar… keluar begitu saja dari otak eh- kegabutan gila.. dan ini benar-benar ide bejad!**

 **Terus CRACK PAIR Lagi… huaaaahhh terserah deh readers mau suka apa gak.. dan jarak umur Tobirama-Kakashi disini 10 tahun ya…**

 **Tobirama Senju: 34 menuju 35 tahun**

 **Kakashi Hatake: 24 menuju 25 tahun**

 **Biarin dah ahhh… ohh untuk Naruto nanti bakal jadi adik kelas di universitasna Kakashi.. sekitar semester 3-4 an lah… umurnya masih 18-an.. muehehehehe XD**

 **Okay, HAPPY READ MINNA!**

 **sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dan semoga Story lama bisa dilanjutkan lagi (T_T)...**

 **Matta Ashita neee Minnaaaa... *cries***

 **RiverBloody-13 2018**


End file.
